


Impossiblydreaming does writing prompts

by Impossiblydreaming



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Writing, writing exercises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impossiblydreaming/pseuds/Impossiblydreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I borrowed these prompts from birdsonqs.deviantart.com so all creds for the prompts go to them! There are 435 of them and I have already written some, but it could take me awhile since I'm still and school and stuff like that. I'll also take any requests from any fandom if any of you guys would like to pm with some!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossiblydreaming does writing prompts

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first prompt, and the lengths of these will vary, so some will be less than 500 and some will be more! Enjoy!  
> ~Impossiblydreaming

  She played her heart out. She always did, but this time was different. 

She was auditioning for The Juilliard School of Music. From the first time she had seen her mother practicing the cello, she had wanted to be a musician. 

But the cello had been clunky, too awkward for her younger self. So when her mother brought her to the music store, she chose the next thing she saw, a violin. 

The smaller instrument was gorgeous, a lighter color than her mom's cello, but the girl knew that she would make it sing just as prettily. 

The last year had been hard, her parents had divorced, and her younger sister got mixed in with the wrong crowd. 

She had retreated into her room a lot, practicing until her fingers felt like they would fall off. 

There had also been times when she felt like she never wanted to play again. When she would just sit and cry, and stuff her violin into the back of her closet. 

Then she had met her girlfriend, her beautiful girlfriend who had broken into her small world, bringing her back outside into the real world. 

She played for the both of them, for their relationship, the happy moments, and through their fights. 

She played for her younger sister, who had ended up in a coma for three weeks due to an overdose. 

She played for her parents, knowing that they wouldn't get back together, but wanting them to end on better terms. 

But mostly, she played for herself, for getting through the longest twelve months of her life, for going through hell and coming out stronger. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked that, the next one will be up shortly. I have around 38 already written, and I'll try to update as much as possible!  
> Thanks,  
> Impossiblydreaming


End file.
